Since the 1980 s, gaming controllers have often been handheld units with buttons and a joystick or joypad. An example of such a gaming controller is the Nintendo Entertainment System (NES) controller, which includes a cross-shaped joypad, two game buttons, and start and select buttons.
Over time, improvements to gaming controllers have been made, including the incorporation of further buttons, more accurate joysticks, and the use of wireless technology (rather than wired controllers).
Modern gaming controllers are generally accurate when mastered, but generally require a lot of practice and skill to master, as the controls are generally not intuitive.
Attempts have been made to make controllers that are more intuitive. For example, steering wheel controllers have been developed, which mimic the steering wheel of a car, as have gun controllers, which mimic guns. Such controllers are, however, only suitable for certain types of games, such as car or shooting games, and as such, generally require the use of different controllers for different games, which is time consuming and expensive.
More recently, attempts have been made to incorporate motion sensors into controllers, to enable more intuitive interaction. However, such controllers are generally not very accurate, and complex interaction is difficult using motion.
Similarly, attempts have been made to provide articulated controllers, however, such controllers of the prior art have been difficult to grip and use, particularly when the user is focusing on a screen.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improving gaming controller.
It will be clearly understood that, if a prior art publication is referred to herein, this reference does not constitute an admission that the publication forms part of the common general knowledge in the art in Australia or in any other country.